clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Club
The Night Club is the middle building found in the Town. It is composed of two stories, the first is the Dance Club and the second is the Dance Lounge what is upstairs. Underneath the Night Club (with the entrance hidden in a speaker) is the Boiler Room. In the Night Club you can play DJ3K and Dance Contest. On 26 June 2009, an game upgrades catalog (for DJ3K) was added to the Night Club. The Dance Club is one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin, even tracing back to Penguin Chat 3. There was no music in the room in early 2006, but they had music in late 2005. The reason they removed music was because it was a very popular room - where more than 50 penguins could have been in the room - making the room load very slowly because Club Penguin isn't so good like now! When it is not a party, when certain amounts penguins change to a designated color, the lights will change to that color, and the more penguins in the room, the more light effects there will be. Aunt Arctic said that the lights change because of special sensors in the floor. Also, in morse code, it says AUNT ARCTIC IS THE DIRECTOR OF THE PSA. Also, you will notice that there is a green puffle sitting on one of the loud speakers. He is the Keeper and may be one of the oldest puffles on the island. He always remains there unless there is a puffle party. Parties *During the 2006 April Fool's Day Party, The Night Club was yellow with 5 TVs plugged with a Cd and the Songbook and the wireless mic standing by the console, and the Keeper was yellow. *The dance floor was replaced by a swimming pool during the 2006 Summer Kickoff Party. *The exterior of the Night Club looked like a barn during both 2006 and 2007 Wild West Parties. *The dance floor was wooden during the Wild West Parties and the Pirate Party. *The speaker that leads to the Boiler Room was moved to the left during the 2006 April Fool's Party. *During the 2007 April Fool's Day Party, the speakers were cardboard boxes. *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party and the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, the speakers were inflatable, the dance floor was blue and had water shooting out of it (which could be corked by standing on it). *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the whole exterior of the Night Club was turned into a Navy Ship. The interior was a completely flooded and the Dance Lounge a ship's bridge. *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the Keeper of the Boiler Room was moved to the second floor. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party the Night Club was pixelated. The music was a remixed version of the Thin Ice music. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, the Night Club was known as the "Knight Club" and the speakers were castle-shaped, the dance floor was like a big chessboard and there was a royal red carpet on the stairs which led to the Dance Lounge. *On June 20, 2008 there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town. During the earthquake, some of the Night Club's speakers were tumbled over, and cracks in the wall appeared. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Night Club had a stage where bands could perform. Before the Music Jam, the stage was built and there was a sign that said "DJs needed soon.". *During the 2007 Fall Fair, the Night Club became a circus tent. *During the 3rd Year Anniversary the was a massive 3 next to DJ3K, two poles and the floor had many moving images. *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon Member party, the Night Club was decorated with lots of neon lights and penguins had access to the Rooftop. In addition, there was a screen that had the names of the penguins on it. You could highlight the names. *During the 2009 Winter Fiesta, the Night Club Was decorated with fiesta things. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Dance Club was decorated with purple decorations for the purple puffles. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a purple puffle. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 the disco floor was green. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the disco floor looked like an old computer game. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Keeper of the Boiler room was replaced with a black puffle. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Boiler Room speaker was changed to the upper left corner instead of the upper right. *During the 2009 Music Jam, the Rooftop came back for members only. Boomboxes were there instead of them being at the Dance Club. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a switch that can turn the night club into either a sunny day or a stormy day. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there were many wrapped presents, a toy train and some toys. *During the Puffle Party 2010, the room was dedicated to Purple Puffles and had purple lighting with Purple Puffles dancing around everywhere (including one which replaced the Keeper of the Boiler Room). There were also Purple balloons and streamers with Purple Puffle-Shaped Balloon heads. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, it looked the same as 2009 except that the door leading outside had a picture of the Iceberg. *During the Medieval Party 2010, the floor was checkered. *After the updates in 2010 the Night Club turned green. *During the Earth Day the exterior of the Night club turned green. *During the Puffle Party of 2011, the rooftop was available for member, whom eagerly await Cadence. 2006 *During the April Fools' Party 2006 Partyrookie the first famous member was announced and for the last 5 years he has been celebrating every april fools day, The Night Club was yellow with 5 TVs plugged with a Cd and the Songbook and the wireless mic standing by the console, and the Keeper was yellow. *The dance floor was replaced by a swimming pool during the Summer Kickoff Party 2006. 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 Trivia * It has been speculated that in Morse Code, the Night Club's floor says: "Aunt Arctic is the director of the PSA." * It is one of the first rooms im Club Penguin. Pins *Lantern Pin *Candy Cane Pin *Vinyl Record Pin *Carrot Pin *Orange Puffle Pin *Beach Chair Pin Minigames Online *DJ3K *Dance Contest Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Dance Challenge Gallery 2005 File:Dance Club.JPG|The old Night Club. File:Penguin 3 nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Christmas Party 2005 and in Penguin Chat 3. 2006 File:I248573287 94142 2.jpg|During the Valentine's Day Celebration 2006. File:Wild west nightclub.PNG|Night Club during the Western Party 2006. File:Summer 2006 nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Summer Party 2006. 2007 File:Christmas2007club.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 Coclovernightclub.jpg|Night Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Music Jam Night Club.PNG|Night Club during the Music Jam 2008 Water_Party_08_Night_Club.jpg|The Night Club at the Water Party 2008 Fallfairnightclub.png|During Fall Fair 2008 Dance_anniversary_3.PNG|During the 3rd Anniversary Party Halloween 2008 Night Club.PNG|During Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08DanceClub.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Dance Party!2.JPG|The Night Club During the Dance-A-Thon party. File:Disco Fiesta.png|The Night Club during the Winter Fiesta 2009. File:Nightclub puffle party 2009.png|The Night Club during the Puffle Party 2009. File:Night Club.jpg|The Night Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party in 2009. File:Dance af09.png|The Night Club during the April Fool's Party 2009. File:Midievalnightclub.png|The "Knight" Club during the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009. File:fof3.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009, button untouched. File:fof4.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009, button touched. File:Ff096.png|During the The Fair 2009. File:Nightclub09.png|The Night Club during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Cnc.png|The Night Club during the Christmas Party 2009. 2010 File:Nightclubgreen.png|The Night Club turned green after the updates in January 2010. File:IAPDance.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010. 2011 page12.png|The Night Club during the Puffle Party 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Dance.jpg|The Night Club During the Card-Jitsu Party See also: *DJ Table *Dance Lounge *DJ3K *Dance Contest *Dance-A-Thon *Cadence Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Rooms Category:Article